The present invention is generally directed to toners and toner processes, and more specifically to aggregation and coalescence processes for the preparation of toner compositions. In embodiments, the present invention is directed to the economical preparation of toners without the utilization of the known pulverization and/or classification methods, and wherein in embodiments toner compositions with a volume average diameter of from about 1 to about 25, and preferably from 1 to about 10 microns in average volume diameter, and narrow GSD of, for example, from about 1.15 to about 1.25 as measured on the Coulter Counter can be obtained, and which toners contain a wax component, such as a low molecular weight wax with from, for example, an M.sub.w of from about 1,000 to about 20,000, such as polyethylene or polypropylene available from a number of sources, such as Sanyo Chemicals of Japan, and wherein the wax is permanently, or substantially permanently contained in the toner. The resulting toners can be selected for known electrophotographic imaging, printing processes, including color processes and lithography, and wherein excellent release of the developed images results. In embodiments, the present invention is directed to a process comprised of dispersing a pigment and optionally toner additives like a charge control agent or additive in an aqueous mixture containing an ionic surfactant in an amount of from about 0.5 percent (weight percent throughout unless otherwise indicated) to about 10 percent, dispersing a wax in the aqueous mixture, or water mixture with nonionic or ionic surfactant in an amount of from about 0.5 percent to about 10 percent, and shearing the pigment and wax dispersions with a latex or resin prepared by emulsion polymerization comprised of suspended submicron particles of from, for example, about 0.01 micron to about 1 micron in volume average diameter in an aqueous solution containing a counterionic surfactant in amounts of from about 1 percent to about 10 percent with opposite charge to the ionic surfactant of the pigment dispersion, and nonionic surfactant in amounts of from about 0 percent to about 5 percent, thereby causing a flocculation of resin particles, wax, pigment particles and optional charge control agent, followed by heating at about 5.degree. to about 40.degree. C. below the resin Tg and preferably about 5.degree. to about 25.degree. C. below the resin Tg while stirring of the flocculent mixture, which is believed to form statically bound aggregates of from about 1 micron to about 10 microns in volume average diameter comprised of resin, wax pigment and optionally charge control particles, and thereafter heating the formed bound aggregates about above the Tg (glass transition temperature) of the resin. The size of the aforementioned statistically bonded aggregated particles can be controlled by adjusting the temperature in the below the resin Tg heating stage. An increase in the temperature causes an increase in the size of the aggregated particle. This process of aggregating submicron latex, wax and pigment particles is kinetically controlled, that is the temperature increases the process of aggregation. The higher the temperature during stirring, the quicker the aggregates are formed, for example from about 2 to about 10 times faster in embodiments, and the latex submicron particles are consumed more quickly. The temperature also controls in embodiments the particle size distribution of the aggregates, for example the higher the temperature the narrower the particle size distribution and this narrower distribution can be achieved in, for example, from about 0.5 to about 24 hours and preferably in about 1 to about 3 hours time. Heating the mixture above or in embodiments equal to the resin Tg generates toner particles with, for example, a particle volume average diameter of from about 1 to about 25 and preferably 10 microns. It is believed that during the heating stage the components of aggregated particles fuse together to form composite toner particles. In embodiments thereof, the present invention is directed to an in situ process comprised of first dispersing a pigment, such as HELIOGEN BLUE.TM. or HOSTAPERM PINK.TM., in an aqueous mixture containing a cationic surfactant such as benzalkonium chloride (SANIZOL B-50.TM.), utilizing a high shearing device, such as a Brinkmann Polytron, microfluidizer or sonicator, dispersing a wax in the aqueous mixture, or water mixture with a nonionic or ionic surfactant by adding wax heated above its melting point to water containing a nonionic or ionic dispersant or surfactant while simultaneously subjecting the aqueous system to a high shearing device such as a Brinkmann Polytron, microfluidizer or sonicator; subsequently shearing a combination of the pigment and wax dispersions with a latex of suspended resin particles, such as poly(styrene butadiene acrylic acid), poly(styrene butylacrylate acrylic acid) or PLIOTONE.TM., a poly(styrene butadiene), and which particles are, for example, of a size ranging from about 0.01 to about 0.5 micron in volume average diameter as measured by the Brookhaven nanosizer in an aqueous surfactant mixture containing an anionic surfactant, such as sodium dodecylbenzene sulfonate (for example NEOGEN R.TM. or NEOGEN SC.TM.), and a nonionic surfactant, such as alkyl phenoxy poly(ethylenoxy)ethanol (for example IGEPAL 897.TM. or ANTAROX 897.TM.), thereby resulting in a flocculation, or heterocoagulation of the resin particles with the wax and pigment particles; and which, on further stirring for about 1 to about 3 hours while heating, for example, from about 35.degree. to about 45.degree. C., results in the formation of statically bound aggregates ranging in size of from about 0.5 micron to about 10 microns in volume average diameter as measured by the Coulter Counter (Microsizer II), where the size of those aggregated particles and their distribution can be controlled by the temperature of heating, for example from about 5.degree. to about 25.degree. C. below the resin Tg, and where the speed at which toner size aggregates are formed can also be controlled by the temperature. Thereafter, heating from about 5.degree. to about 50.degree. C. above the resin Tg provides for particle fusion or coalescence of the polymer, wax and pigment particles; followed by optional washing with, for example, hot water to remove surfactant; and drying whereby toner particles comprised of resin, wax and pigment with various particle size diameters can be obtained, such as from 1 to about 20, and preferably from 3 to 10 microns in volume average diameter. The aforementioned toners are especially useful for the development of colored images with excellent line and solid resolution, and wherein substantially no background deposits are present.
While not being desired to be limited by theory, it is believed that the flocculation or heterocoagulation is caused by the neutralization of the pigment mixture containing the pigment and ionic, such as cationic, surfactant absorbed on the pigment surface with the countercharging surfactants present in the wax dispersion and the resin mixture containing the resin particles and anionic surfactant absorbed on the resin particle. This process is kinetically controlled and an increase of, for example, from about 25.degree. to about 45.degree. C. of the temperature increases the flocculation, increasing from about 2.5 to 6 microns the size of the aggregated particles formed, and with a GSD charge of from about 1.39 to about 1.20 as measured on the Coulter Counter; the GSD is thus narrowed down since at high 45.degree. to 55.degree. C. (5.degree. to 10.degree. C. below the resin Tg) temperature the mobility of the particles increases, and as a result all the fines and submicron size particles are collected much faster, for example 14 hours as opposed to 2 hours, and more efficiently. Thereafter, heating the aggregates, for example, from about 5.degree. to about 80.degree. C. above the resin Tg fuses the aggregated particles or coalesces the particles to enable the formation of toner composites of polymer, wax, pigments and optional toner additives like charge control agents, and the like. Furthermore, in other embodiments the ionic surfactants can be exchanged, such that the pigment mixture contains the pigment particle and anionic surfactant, and the suspended resin particle mixture contains the resin particles and cationic surfactant; followed by the ensuing steps as illustrated herein to enable flocculation by charge neutralization while shearing, and thereby forming statically bounded aggregate particles by stirring and heating below the resin Tg; and thereafter, that is when the aggregates are formed, heating above the resin Tg to form stable toner composite particles. Of importance with respect to the processes of the present invention in embodiments is computer controlling the temperature of the heating to form the aggregates since the temperature can affect the rate of aggregation, the size of the aggregates and the particle size distribution of the aggregates. More specifically, the formation of aggregates is much faster, for example 6 to 7 times, when the temperature is 20.degree. C. higher than room temperature, about 25.degree. C., and the size of the aggregated particles, from 2.5 to 6 microns, increases with an increase in temperature. Also, an increase in the temperature of heating from room temperature to 45.degree. C. improves the particle size distribution, for example with an increase in temperature below the resin Tg the particle size distribution, believed due to the faster collection of submicron particles, improves significantly. The latex blend or emulsion is comprised of resin or polymer, counterionic surfactant, and nonionic surfactant.
In reprographic technologies, such as xerographic and ionographic devices, toners with volume average diameter particle sizes of from about 9 microns to about 20 microns are effectively utilized. Moreover, in some xerographic technologies, such as the high volume Xerox Corporation 5090 copier-duplicator, high resolution characteristics and low image noise are highly desired, and can be attained utilizing the small sized toners of the present invention with, for example, an average volume particle of from about 2 to about 11 microns and preferably less than about 7 microns, and with narrow geometric size distribution (GSD) of from about 1.16 to about 1.3. Additionally, in some xerographic systems wherein process color is utilized, such as pictorial color applications, small particle size colored toners, preferably of from about 3 to about 9 microns, are highly desired to avoid paper curling. Paper curling is especially observed in pictorial or process color applications wherein three to four layers of toners are transferred and fused onto paper. During the fusing step, moisture is driven off from the paper due to the high fusing temperatures of from about 130.degree. C. to about 160.degree. C. applied to the paper from the fuser. Where only one layer of toner is present, such as in black or in highlight xerographic applications, the amount of moisture driven off during fusing can be reabsorbed proportionally by paper and the resulting print remains relatively flat with minimal curl. In pictorial color process applications wherein three to four colored toner layers are present, a thicker toner plastic level present after the fusing step can inhibit the paper from sufficiently absorbing the moisture lost during the fusing step, and image paper curling results. These and other disadvantages and problems are avoided or minimized with the toners and processes of the present invention. It is preferable to use small toner particle sizes, such as from about 1 to 7 microns and with higher pigment loading such as from about 5 to about 12 percent by weight of toner, such that the mass of toner layers deposited onto paper is reduced to obtain the same quality of image and resulting in a thinner plastic toner layer on paper after fusing, thereby minimizing or avoiding paper curling. Toners prepared in accordance with the present invention enable in embodiments the use of lower image fusing temperatures, such as from about 120.degree. C. to about 150.degree. C., thereby avoiding or minimizing paper curl. Lower fusing temperatures minimize the loss of moisture from paper, thereby reducing or eliminating paper curl. Furthermore, in process color applications and especially in pictorial color applications, toner to paper gloss matching is highly desirable. Gloss matching is referred to as matching the gloss of the toner image to the gloss of the paper. For example, when a low gloss image of preferably from about 1 to about 30 gloss is desired, low gloss paper is utilized, such as from about 1 to about 30 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit, and which after image formation with small particle size toners, preferably of from about 3 to about 5 microns, and fixing thereafter results in a low gloss toner image of from about 1 to about 30 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit. Alternatively, when higher image gloss is desired, such as from about 30 to about 60 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit, higher gloss paper is utilized, such as from about 30 to about 60 gloss units, and which after image formation with small particle size toners of the present invention of preferably from about 3 to about 5 microns, and fixing thereafter results in a higher gloss toner image of from about 30 to about 60 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit. The aforementioned toner to paper matching can be attained with small particle size toners such as less than 7 microns and preferably less than 5 microns, such as from about 1 to about 4 microns, whereby the pile height of the toner layer or layers is considered low and acceptable.
Numerous processes are known for the preparation of toners, such as, for example, conventional processes wherein a resin is melt kneaded or extruded with a pigment, micronized and pulverized to provide toner particles with an average volume particle diameter of from about 9 microns to about 20 microns and with broad geometric size distribution of from about 1.4 to about 1.7. In these processes, it is usually necessary to subject the aforementioned toners to a classification procedure such that the geometric size distribution of from about 1.2 to about 1.4 is attained. Also, in the aforementioned conventional process, low toner yields after classifications may be obtained. Generally, during the preparation of toners with average particle size diameters of from about 11 microns to about 15 microns, toner yields range from about 70 percent to about 85 percent after classification. Additionally, during the preparation of smaller sized toners with particle sizes of from about 7 microns to about 11 microns, lower toner yields can be obtained after classification, such as from about 50 percent to about 70 percent. With the processes of the present invention in embodiments, small average particle sizes of, for example, from about 3 microns to about 9 microns, and preferably 5 microns, are attained without resorting to classification processes, and wherein narrow geometric size distributions are attained, such as from about 1.16 to about 1.30, and preferably from about 1.16 to about 1.25. High toner yields are also attained, such as from about 90 percent to about 98 percent, in embodiments of the present invention. In addition, by the toner particle preparation process of the present invention in embodiments, small particle size toners of from about 3 microns to about 7 microns can be economically prepared in high yields, such as from about 90 percent to about 98 percent by weight based on the weight of all the toner material ingredients, such as toner resin and pigment.
Also known is the addition of wax to dry toners prepared with classification and wherein there can be included in the toner compositions low molecular weight waxes, such as polypropylenes and polyethylenes commercially available from Allied Chemical and Petrolite Corporation, EPOLENE N-15.TM. commercially available from Eastman Chemical Products, Inc., VISCOL 550-P.TM., a low weight average molecular weight polypropylene available from Sanyo Kasei K.K., and similar materials. The commercially available polyethylenes selected have a molecular weight of from about 1,000 to about 1,500, while the commercially available polypropylenes utilized for the toner compositions of the present invention are believed to have a molecular weight of from about 4,000 to about 5,000. Many of the polyethylene and polypropylene compositions useful in the present invention are illustrated in British Patent No. 1,442,835, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference. The low molecular weight wax materials are present in the toner composition of the present invention in various amounts, however, generally these waxes are present in the toner composition in an amount of from about 1 percent by weight to about 15 percent by weight, and preferably in an amount of from about 2 percent by weight to about 10 percent by weight.
Wax is added into the resin/pigment system in known processes during the melt mixing stage either in a Banbury or extruder. The wax may or may not need the addition of an additional material, a compatibilizer, to ensure that the wax is well dispersed in the resin. When the wax is not well dispersed then large domains of wax form in the resin-wax blend. These domains of wax can be larger than 10 microns in size, thus when pulverized and jetted the resin/pigment/wax blend a quantity of waxy material, and some particles that contain only wax and pigment are formed. This is not considered acceptable for the electrophotographic process, and free wax in addition is known to cause dramatic changes to the flow behavior of a toner. In the situation of toners prepared by the emulsion-aggregation process which involves no melt blending step, there are two methods of providing the wax incorporation when it is needed to improve release or hot offset; place it on the surface of the toners after they have been fabricated or incorporate it in the materials that are aggregated together at the outset of the process. To accomplish the aforementioned, the wax should be in the form of a dispersion of wax in water in which the wax particles less than a micron in volume average diameter are suspended in water and stabilized by a dispersant system which is also generally a surfactant (nonionic or ionic) or a surfactant combination (nonionic and ionic or ionic-ionic). The emulsion-aggregation process of the present invention can select the fine particle wax aqueous dispersions.
There is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,127 a toner of associated particles of secondary particles comprising primary particles of a polymer having acidic or basic polar groups and a coloring agent. The polymers selected for the toners of the '127 patent can be prepared by an emulsion polymerization method, see for example columns 4 and 5 of this patent. In column 7 of this '127 patent, it is indicated that the toner can be prepared by mixing the required amount of coloring agent and optional charge additive with an emulsion of the polymer having an acidic or basic polar group obtained by emulsion polymerization. Also, it is indicated in column 9, lines 50 to 55, that a polar monomer, such as acrylic acid, in the emulsion resin is necessary, and toner preparation is not obtained without the use, for example, of acrylic acid polar group, see Comparative Example I. In embodiments of the present invention, polymer polar acid groups are not needed, and toners can be prepared with resins, such as poly(styrene-butadiene) or PLIOTONE.TM., containing no polar acid groups.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,488, there is disclosed a process for the preparation of toners by the polymerization of a polymerizable monomer dispersed by emulsification in the presence of a colorant and/or a magnetic powder to prepare a principal resin component, and then effecting coagulation of the resulting polymerization liquid in such a manner that the particles in the liquid after coagulation have diameters suitable for a toner. It is indicated in column 9 of this patent that coagulated particles of 1 to 100, and particularly 3 to 70, are obtained. Similarly, the aforementioned disadvantages, for example poor GSD, are obtained hence classification is required resulting in low toner yields, are illustrated in other prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,339, wherein there is disclosed a process for the preparation of toners by resin emulsion polymerization, wherein similar to the '127 patent certain polar resins are selected, and wherein flocculation as in the present invention is not believed to be disclosed; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,108 wherein there is disclosed a process for the preparation of a copolymer of styrene and butadiene by specific suspension polymerization. Other prior art that may be of interest includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,674,736; 4,137,188 and 5,066,560.
The process described in the present application has several advantages as indicated herein including in embodiments the effective preparation of small toner particles with narrow particle size distribution as a result of no classification; yields of toner are high; large amounts of power consumption are avoided; the process can be completed in rapid times, therefore rendering it attractive and economical; and it is a controllable process since the particle size of the toner can be rigidly controlled by, for example, controlling the temperature of the aggregation.
In copending application U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,654, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toners comprised of dispersing a polymer solution comprised of an organic solvent and a polyester, and homogenizing and heating the mixture to remove the solvent and thereby form toner composites. Additionally, there is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,020, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, a process for the preparation of a toner composition comprising the steps of
(i) preparing a latex emulsion by agitating in water a mixture of a nonionic surfactant, an anionic surfactant, a first nonpolar olefinic monomer, a second nonpolar diolefinic monomer, a free radical initiator and a chain transfer agent; PA1 (ii) polymerizing the latex emulsion mixture by heating from ambient temperature to about 80.degree. C. to form nonpolar olefinic emulsion resin particles of volume average diameter of from about 5 nanometers to about 500 nanometers; PA1 (iii) diluting the nonpolar olefinic emulsion resin particle mixture with water; PA1 (iv) adding to the diluted resin particle mixture a colorant or pigment particles and optionally dispersing the resulting mixture with a homogenizer; PA1 (v) adding a cationic surfactant to flocculate the colorant or pigment particles to the surface of the emulsion resin particles; PA1 (vi) homogenizing the flocculated mixture at high shear to form statically bound aggregated composite particles with a volume average diameter of less than or equal to about 5 microns; PA1 (vii) heating the statically bound aggregate composite particles to form nonpolar toner sized particles; PA1 (viii) halogenating the nonpolar toner sized particles to form nonpolar toner sized particles having a halopolymer resin outer surface or encapsulating shell; and PA1 (ix) isolating the nonpolar toner sized composite particles. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an ionic surfactant and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a latex mixture comprised of a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant, a nonionic surfactant and resin particles, thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent to form electrostatically bounded toner size aggregates; and PA1 (iii) heating the statically bound aggregated particles above the resin Tg to form said toner composition comprised of polymeric resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of pigment, an ionic surfactant and an optional charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing at high speeds the pigment dispersion with a polymeric latex comprised of resin, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant, and a nonionic surfactant thereby forming a uniform homogeneous blend dispersion comprised of resin, pigment, and optional charge agent; PA1 (iii) heating the above sheared homogeneous blend below about the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the resin while continuously stirring to form electrostatically bound toner size aggregates with a narrow particle size distribution; PA1 (iv) heating the statically bound aggregated particles above about the Tg of the resin particles to provide coalesced toner comprised of resin, pigment and optional charge control agent, and subsequently optionally accomplishing (v) and (vi); PA1 (v) separating said toner; and PA1 (vi) drying said toner. PA1 (i) preparing by emulsion polymerization a charged polymeric latex of submicron particle size; PA1 (ii) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an effective amount of cationic flocculant surfactant, and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (iii) shearing the pigment dispersion (ii) with a polymeric latex (i) comprised of resin, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent to form a high viscosity gel in which solid particles are uniformly dispersed; PA1 (iv) stirring the above gel comprised of latex particles, and oppositely charged pigment particles for an effective period of time to form electrostatically bound relatively stable toner size aggregates with narrow particle size distribution; and PA1 (v) heating the electrostatically bound aggregated particles at a temperature above the resin glass transition temperature (Tg) thereby providing said toner composition comprised of resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an ionic surfactant in amounts of from about 0.5 to about 10 percent by weight of water, and an optional charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a latex mixture comprised of a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant, a nonionic surfactant and resin particles, thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent; PA1 (iii) stirring the resulting sheared viscous mixture of (ii) at from about 300 to about 1,000 revolutions per minute to form electrostatically bound substantially stable toner size aggregates with a narrow particle size distribution; PA1 (iv) reducing the stirring speed in (iii) to from about 100 to about 600 revolutions per minute and subsequently adding further anionic or nonionic surfactant in the range of from about 0.1 to about 10 percent by weight of water to control, prevent, or minimize further growth or enlargement of the particles in the coalescence step (iii); and PA1 (v) heating and coalescing from about 5 to about 50.degree. C. above about the resin glass transition temperature, Tg, which resin Tg is from between about 45.degree. to about 90.degree. C. and preferably from between about 50.degree. and about 80.degree. C., the statically bound aggregated particles to form said toner composition comprised of resin, pigment and optional charge control agent. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of pigment, ionic surfactant, and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a polymeric latex comprised of resin of submicron size, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent, and generating a uniform blend dispersion of solids of resin, pigment, and optional charge control agent in the water and surfactants; PA1 (iii) (a) continuously stirring and heating the above sheared blend to form electrostatically bound toner size aggregates; or PA1 (iii) (b) further shearing the above blend to form electrostatically bound well packed aggregates; or PA1 (iii) (c) continuously shearing the above blend, while heating to form aggregated flake-like particles; PA1 (iv) heating the above formed aggregated particles about above the Tg of the resin to provide coalesced particles of toner; and optionally PA1 (v) separating said toner particles from water and surfactants; and PA1 (vi) drying said toner particles. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of pigment, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to the anionic surfactant of (ii) surfactant and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a latex comprised of resin, anionic surfactant, nonionic surfactant, and water; and wherein the latex solids content, which solids are comprised of resin, is from about 50 weight percent to about 20 weight percent thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and optional charge control agent; diluting with water to form a dispersion of total solids of from about 30 weight percent to 1 weight percent, which total solids are comprised of resin, pigment and optional charge control agent contained in a mixture of said nonionic, anionic and cationic surfactants; PA1 (iii) heating the above sheared blend at a temperature of from about 5.degree. to about 25.degree. C. below about the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the resin while continuously stirring to form toner sized aggregates with a narrow size dispersity; and PA1 (iv) heating the electrostatically bound aggregated particles at a temperature of from about 5.degree. to about 50.degree. C. above about the Tg of the resin to provide a toner composition comprised of resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent. PA1 (i) preparing or providing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an ionic surfactant and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) preparing or providing a wax dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a wax and a dispersant, such as a nonionic or ionic surfactant; PA1 (iii) shearing for a period of about 2 to about 30, and preferably from between about 5 to about 15 minutes a mixture of the wax dispersion and the pigment dispersion of (i) and (ii) with a latex mixture comprised of polymeric or resin particles in water and counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant, and a nonionic surfactant; PA1 (iv) heating the resulting homogenized mixture of (iii) below the resin Tg at a temperature of from about 35.degree. to about 50.degree. C. (or 5.degree. to 20.degree. C. below the resin Tg) thereby causing flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent to form electrostatically bounded toner size aggregates; PA1 (v) adding additional ionic surfactant to the aggregated suspension to ensure that no additional or minimal aggregation takes place when the aggregates are subject to coalescence by heating above the resin Tg in step (v) of the process; and PA1 (vi) heating to, for example, from about 60.degree. to about 95.degree. C. the statically bound aggregated particles of (iii) to form said toner composition comprised of polymeric resin and pigment. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an ionic surfactant, and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) preparing or utilizing a commercially prepared and available dispersion of a wax in water, which dispersion is comprised of a wax, a dispersant being either a nonionic, ionic or a mixture of surfactants; PA1 (iii) shearing for about 2 to about 30, and preferably about 15 to about 25 minutes a mixture of the pigment dispersion and the wax dispersion with a latex blend comprised of resin particles, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, wax, resin and charge control agent to form a uniform dispersion of solids; PA1 (iv) heating, for example, from about 35.degree. to about 50.degree. C. the sheared blend at temperatures below about or equal to resin Tg, for example from about 5.degree. to about 20.degree. C., while continuously stirring to form electrostatically bounded relatively stable (for Coulter Counter measurements) toner size aggregates with narrow particle size distribution; PA1 (v) adding an additional quantity of ionic surfactant in a quantity between 1 and 5 percent by weight to the aggregated suspension and reducing the stirring rate to between 100 and 250 rpm to ensure that no further aggregation takes place when the suspension is heated above the resin Tg in step (vi) of the process; PA1 (vi) heating, for example,from about 60.degree. to about 95.degree. C., the statically bound aggregated particles at temperatures of about 5.degree. to about 50.degree. C. above the resin Tg, and wherein the resin Tg is in the range of about 50.degree., preferably 52.degree. to about 65.degree. C. to enable a mechanically stable, morphologically useful form of said toner composition comprised of polymeric resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (vii) separating the toner particles from the water by, for example, filtration; and PA1 (viii) drying the toner particles. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment of a diameter of from about 0.01 to about 1 micron, an ionic surfactant, and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) preparing or utilizing a commercially prepared dispersion of a wax in water, which dispersion is comprised of a wax, a dispersant being either a nonionic, ionic or a mixture of surfactants; PA1 (iii) shearing the mixture of the pigment dispersion and the wax dispersion with a latex blend comprised of resin particles of submicron size of from about 0.01 to about 1 micron, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity, positive or negative, of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent to form a uniform dispersion of solids in the water and surfactant system; PA1 (iv) heating the above sheared blend at a temperature of from about 5.degree. to about 20.degree. C. below the Tg of the resin particles while continuously stirring to form electrostatically bound or attached relatively stable (for Coulter Counter measurements) toner size aggregates with a narrow particle size distribution; PA1 (v) adding an additional quantity of ionic surfactant in quantity between 1 and 5 percent by weight to the aggregated suspension and reducing the stirring rate to between 100 and 250 rpm to ensure that no further aggregation takes place when the suspension is heated above the resin Tg in step (vi) of the process; PA1 (vi) heating the statically bound aggregated particles at a temperature of from about 5.degree. to about 50.degree. C. above the Tg of the resin to provide a mechanically stable, toner composition comprised of polymeric resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (vii) separating the said toner particles from the water by filtration; and PA1 (viii) drying the said toner particles. PA1 (i) preparing, or providing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an ionic surfactant and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) preparing, or providing a commercially obtained, for example from Michelman, Inc. with an Allied Signal polyethylene wax prepared dispersion of a wax in water, which dispersion is comprised of a wax, a dispersant being either a nonionic, ionic or a mixture of surfactants; PA1 (iii) shearing a mixture of the wax and pigment dispersions with a latex blend comprised of resin of submicron size, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant, and a nonionic surfactant thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent to form a uniform dispersion of solids in the water and surfactant; PA1 (iv) heating the above sheared blend below about or about equal to the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the resin while continuously stirring to form electrostatically bound toner size aggregates with a narrow particle size distribution; PA1 (v) adding an additional quantity of ionic surfactant in quantity between 1 and 5 percent by weight to the aggregated suspension and reducing the stirring rate to between 100 and 250 rpm to ensure that no further aggregation takes place when the suspension is heated above the resin Tg in (vi) of the process; PA1 (vi) heating the statically bound aggregated particles above about or about equal to the Tg of the resin to provide a toner composition comprised of polymeric resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (vii) separating said toner particles from said water by filtration; and PA1 (viii) drying said toner particles. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment of a diameter of from about 0.01 to about 1 micron, an ionic surfactant, and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) preparing or utilizing a commercially prepared dispersion of a wax in water, which dispersion is comprised of a wax, a dispersant being either a nonionic, ionic or a mixture of surfactants; PA1 (iii) shearing a mixture of the wax and pigment dispersions with a latex blend comprised of resin particles of submicron size of from about 0.01 to about 1 micron, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity, for example positive or negative, of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant, which can be positive or negative, and a nonionic surfactant thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent to form a uniform dispersion of solids in the water and surfactant; PA1 (iv) heating the above sheared blend at a temperature of from about 5.degree. to about 20.degree. C., and in embodiments about zero to about 20.degree. C. below the Tg of the resin particles while continuously stirring to form electrostatically bounded or bound relatively stable (for Coulter Counter measurements) toner size aggregates with a narrow particle size distribution; PA1 (v) adding further ionic surfactant in an amount of from between about 1 and about 5 percent by weight to the aggregated suspension and reducing the stirring rate to between 100 and 250 rpm to ensure that no, or minimal further aggregation takes place when the suspension is heated above the resin Tg in step (vi); PA1 (vi) heating the statically bound aggregated particles at a temperature of from about 5.degree. to about 50.degree. C., and in embodiments about zero to about 50.degree. C. above the Tg of the resin to provide a mechanically stable toner composition comprised of polymeric resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (vii) separating the toner particles from the water by filtration; and PA1 (viii) drying the toner particles. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment and an ionic surfactant; PA1 (ii) preparing or utilizing a commercially prepared dispersion of a wax in water, which dispersion is comprised of a wax, a dispersant being either a nonionic, ionic or a mixture of surfactants; PA1 (iii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a latex blend comprised of resin of submicron size, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant, and a nonionic surfactant thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment and resin to form a uniform dispersion of solids in the water and surfactant; PA1 (iv) heating the above sheared blend below about the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the resin while continuously stirring to form electrostatically bounded or bound toner size aggregates with a narrow particle size distribution; PA1 (v) adding an additional quantity of ionic surfactant in a quantity between 1 and 5 percent by weight to the aggregated suspension and reducing the stirring rate to between 100 and 250 rpm to ensure that no further aggregation takes place when the suspension is heated above the resin Tg in step (vi); and PA1 (vi) heating the statically bound aggregated particles above about the Tg of the resin to provide a toner composition comprised of polymeric resin and pigment. Toner and developer compositions thereof are also encompassed by the present invention in embodiments.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,734, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions which comprises generating an aqueous dispersion of toner fines, ionic surfactant and nonionic surfactant, adding thereto a counterionic surfactant with a polarity opposite to that of said ionic surfactant, homogenizing and stirring said mixture, and heating to provide for coalescence of said toner fine particles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,797, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions comprising
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,963, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions with controlled particle size comprising:
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,738, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions with a volume median particle size of from about 1 to about 25 microns, which process comprises:
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,693, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions with controlled particle size comprising:
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,108, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions with controlled particle size and selected morphology comprising
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,728, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions comprising